23 grudnia
by Marinaa93
Summary: Święta na Baker Street mogą być wyjątkowo miłe, ale nie zawsze. Tym bardziej, gdy minęło wiele czasu i pojawiają się nieproszeni goście.


23 grudnia

John krzątał się po kuchni w towarzystwie pani Hudson, która trajkotała radośnie ucierając ciasto. Watson próbował pomóc jej w przygotowaniu potraw, ale gospodyni uparła się, że poradzi sobie sama. Ostatecznie wepchnęła Johnowi stary młynek i kazała zmielić mak. Sherlock ulotnił się z domu, gdy usłyszał hasła „święta" i „porządki". Podobno Lestrade zadzwonił do niego z nową sprawą, ale John nie był przekonany. Widział jak Sherlock rozmawia przez telefon i zerka na niego sprawdzając czy na pewno połknął bajeczkę o morderstwie na Świętym Mikołaju z hipermarketu.  
- Nie musi pani tego robić. Pani Hudson, powinna pani pakować prezenty dla rodziny, a nie przyrządzać dla nas kolację wigilijną. Poradziłbym sobie i… - John uśmiechał się siłując się ze starym, pordzewiałym młynkiem.  
- Nie pozwolę byście się tutaj zagłodzili pod moją nieobecność! – Przerwała Johnowi. – Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić… - Otarła łzę, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie na policzku.  
- Pani Hudson? Wszystko w porządku? – Położył rękę na jej ramieniu, a następnie przytulił. – Proszę się tym nie przejmować. Wszyscy czuli się winni, ale on wrócił i teraz jest już wszystko w porządku.  
- Nie jest. Na pewno czuł się samotny przez ten czas, a ja… Nikt nic nie zrobił, a on nas przez ten czas ratował. – Wyplotła się z uścisku Johna. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam o tym mówić. Tobie było o wiele ciężej.  
- Cierpienia nie powinno się mierzyć i ważyć.  
- Tak… Racja. Nie mówmy już o tym. – Uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła za łyżkę. – Ciasto samo się nie zrobi! John przyśpiesz trochę, bo nie zdążymy namoczyć maku. A! I mógłbyś wyjąć z szafki mikser? Tam na dole, po prawej. – Wskazała łyżką.  
- Nie ma tutaj żadnego miksera. Jest pani pewna, że tutaj stał? – John przekopywał szafkę przestawiając słoiki z konfiturami.  
- Tak. Musi tam być. Tydzień temu… - Nagle roześmiała się i odwróciła w stronę Johna, który skołowany patrzył na panią Hudson nic nie rozumiejąc. – Ten wybuch… - Nie przestawała się śmiać. – Sherlock… Mój mikser!

Sherlock przemierzał sklepy szukając prezentów. Było to tak prozaiczne zajęcie, że ciężko było uwierzyć w jego prawdziwość. A jednak! Największy londyński detektyw miał problem z wybraniem odpowiednich podarków dla najbliższych. Dla pani Hudson kupił nowy mikser. Nie czuł się specjalnie winny za zniszczenie poprzedniego. Ten nowy był lepszy, miał więcej funkcji i na pewno przyda się o wiele bardziej niż jego poprzednik. Poza tym, to był eksperyment. W dodatku bardzo ważny eksperyment i jeden mikser nic nie znaczył. Prawda?  
Godzinę później miał też kupione prezenty dla Lestrade'a i Molly. Gregowi kupił małe, przenośne radio. Kiedyś, podczas jednej ze spraw, znaleźli podobne przy ofierze i Greg nie krył zachwytu, gdy je zobaczył. Co prawda Sherlock wymazywał podobne szczegóły, ale ten wydał mu się na tyle istotny, że przechował go do dziś. Dla Molly wybrał zestaw markowych damskich perfum. Wiedział, że używa podobnych, nie raz wyczuwał delikatny zapach frezji, gdy przychodził do kostnicy. Na koniec zostawił sobie Johna. Głównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, co może mu dać. Przez głowę przeleciało mu tysiące rzeczy, które w ostatnim czasie użył do eksperymentów – jednym słowem zniszczył – i które należały do Johna. Jednak żadna z nich nie nadawała się na prezent. Zwiedził już całą galerię handlową i wszystkie pobliskie sklepy, ale nadal nie miał żadnego genialnego pomysłu. Dlatego dla rozrywki postanowił poszukać „wyjątkowego" prezentu dla Mycrofta.

24 grudnia

Ranek na Baker Street był wyjątkowo zabiegany. Pani Hudson kończyła przygotowanie kolejnych potraw i biegała po całym domu przeganiając Sherlocka z miejsca na miejsce, by móc uprzątnąć dom.  
- Nie musi pani tego robić. Pani Hudson… Spóźni się pani na pociąg. – John próbował uspokoić trochę domowników i nakłonić gospodynię, by zaprzestała szorowania czystych już podłóg. Widział też Sherlocka, który z miną zbitego psa, opatulony w prześcieradło, siedział na kanapie z podciągniętymi nogami i spode łba obserwował nerwową panią Hudson. – Tylko tego brakowało. – Mruknął zerkając na przyjaciela. Prawie siłą wyprowadził panią Hudson z ich salonu i pomógł zapakować ostatnie rzeczy.  
- Na pewno sobie poradzicie? Nie muszę jechać.  
- Oczywiście, że musi pani jechać! Pani siostra z pewnością się za panią stęskniła. – John uśmiechnął się zanosząc walizkę pod drzwi. Nagle odwrócił się i powiedział spokojnie. – Jeżeli martwi się pani, że przez ten czas Sherlock zniknie, to proszę przestać. Dopilnuję, by czekał tu cały i zdrowy, gdy pani wróci.  
- No dobrze, dobrze… - Złapała torebkę i podeszła do drzwi. – Taksówka już podjechała. Wesołych Świąt John. – Ucałowała go w policzek. Odwróciła się w stronę schodów, na ich szczycie stał Sherlock. Pozbył się już naburmuszonej miny i prześcieradła.  
- Wesołych Świąt.– Powiedział i zszedł, by uściskać gospodynię. Chwilę później razem z Johnem stali na ganku machając do siedzącej w taksówce pani Hudson.  
- Wreszcie pojechała. – Sherlock oparł się ciężko o ścianę na korytarzu i przymknął oczy.  
- Nieźle się trzymałeś. Byłem pewny, że wybuchniesz w momencie, gdy zaczęła dokładnie wycierać czaszkę i …  
- Nie wspominaj o tym. – Nagle otworzył oczy i wzrokiem bazyliszka próbował uciszyć Johna.  
- Jasne, jasne… Chodźmy na górę. Trzeba przygotować stół zanim przyjdzie Greg i Molly. Przydałoby się też ubrać choinkę. I nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę. – John popchnął przyjaciela w stronę schodów.

Wszystko było już przygotowane. Sherlock krytycznym okiem przyglądał się choince i poprawiał bombki, by wisiały bardziej symetrycznie. John nakrył stół i teraz spokojnie siedział przed telewizorem oglądając świąteczny odcinek „Doktora Who". Chwilę później rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi i John spojrzał na zegar stojący na kominku.  
- Za wcześnie na Grega i Molly. – Powiedział i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który stał przy oknie.  
- Mycroft… - Rzucił.  
- No tak… Pójdę otworzyć.  
John nie najlepiej dogadywał się z Mycroftem od czasu sprawy z Moriartym. Uważał, że cała wina jest po stronie starszego Holmesa, który zmusił Sherlocka do pozostawienia przyjaciół na całe 3 lata. Teraz znów budził się w nim humanitaryzm i z wielkim trudem znosił wizyty Mycrofta, a nawet sam próbował połączyć braci.  
- Witam. – Uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wskazał schody. – Wejdź.  
- Dobry wieczór. – Sztuczny uśmiech ze strony Mycrofta. – Dziękuję. – Uprzejmość wprost raziła w oczy.  
Sherlock siedział przy stole i spoglądał znudzonym wzrokiem na brata. Nie był nastawiony do niego wyjątkowo wrogo, ale nie zamierzał niczego ułatwiać Mycroftowi. Starszy z braci Holmes stał w progu pokoju. W ręku jak zwykle trzymał swoją parasolkę, bez której nigdzie się nie ruszał.  
- Może usiądziesz? – John wskazał ręką jedno z krzeseł przy stole.  
- Dziękuję. Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, więc nie będę was kłopotał. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się.  
- Jak mamusia? Byłeś już u niej? – Odezwał się Sherlock wbijając wzrok w Mycrofta.  
- Owszem. Przekazuje najlepsze życzenia.  
- To tyle? Jesteś dzisiaj jedynie posłańcem naszej wspaniałej i kochanej mamusi? – Popatrzył drwiąco na brata.  
- Mógłbyś oszczędzić sobie tych drwin. Przyjechałem… - Sielską rozmowę dwóch kochających się braci przerwało natarczywe stukanie do drzwi. John zrobił głupią minę, która miała mówić „Nie mam pojęcia kto to, ale pójdę otworzyć.". Wrócił chwilę później wraz z kierowcą Holmesa.  
- Panie Holmes, samochód się zepsuł. Prawdopodobnie to przepustnica powietrza. Już wcześniej zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak i po świętach miałem zgłosić usterkę. – Kierowca tłumaczył się nie spoglądając na Mycrofta.  
- W takim razie zadzwoń po inny samochód.  
- Dzwoniłem, ale nikt nie przyjedzie. Większość ludzi wzięła wolne z okazji świąt, jedynie ja… Sam pan wie Panie Holmes… - Miął w ręku czapkę wpatrując się intensywnie we własne buty. Sherlock uśmiechał się ironicznie i widać było, że bardzo podoba mu się ta scena.  
- Nie wierzę, że to robię. – Szepnął John do Sherlocka i podszedł do Mycrofta. Uśmiech znikł z ust Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w Johna ze zdziwieniem. – Może zostaniesz z nami? Za nie długo powinni być Greg i Molly. Spędziłbyś święta sam, a tak możesz zjeść z nami.  
- Nie chcę wam sprawiać kłopotu swoim towarzystwem. Zamówię taksówkę.  
- Nie sprawisz kłopotu. Zostań z nami. – Rozległ się kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. – To pewnie Greg i Molly. Zdejmij płaszcz Mycroft i siadaj do stołu. Pójdę otworzyć. A pan? Może też coś z nami zje? – Skierował wzrok na zdenerwowanego kierowcę.  
- Nie… Ja już pójdę. – Czmychnął nim Mycroft zdążył zaprotestować.  
Po chwili słychać było powitania i śmiechy. Jedynie Sherlock siedział naburmuszony przy stole mierząc się wzrokiem z bratem. Molly i Greg postanowili ominąć niemą kłótnię braci i pomóc Johnowi w kuchni. Nie długo później wszyscy razem usiedli przy stole.  
- Chyba możemy już zaczynać. – John spojrzał na wszystkich.  
- Jeszcze nie. - Zaprotestował Sherlock nie odrywając wzroku od Mycrofta.  
- Dlaczego? – John przeczuwał coś niedobrego.  
- Czekamy na Harry.  
- Sherlock… Musimy porozmawiać. Chodź na chwilę do kuchni. – Wyciągnął przyjaciela od stołu.  
- Co ty robisz?! – John był wyjątkowo wkurzonego. Patrzył na Sherlocka i wyglądał jakby miał wielką chęć go uderzyć.  
- Rodzinne święta. Skoro ja mam Mycrofta, to ty będziesz miał Harry. – Sherlock stał niewzruszony.  
- Słucham? Tak, to sobie wymyśliłeś? Wspólne cierpienie przy świątecznym stole?  
- To ty zaprosiłeś Mycrofta.  
- Nie mogłem zrobić inaczej. Czy do ciebie cokolwiek dociera?  
- Mogłeś.  
- Do cholery jasnej! Sherlock! – Dopiero, gdy krzyknął zauważył, że w pokoju panuje cisza. Molly i Greg wiercili się niespokojnie i widać było, że nie czują się najlepiej w takiej sytuacji. – Widzisz, co robisz? – Dodał John już ciszej. – Po raz pierwszy od 3 lat zbieramy się razem, by pobyć z tobą. Trzy lata czekaliśmy na to, by móc dzisiaj świętować. Trzy lata! Rozumiesz? Cokolwiek rozumiesz? – John zostawił Sherlocka samego w kuchni i wrócił do pokoju. Atmosfera świąt ulotniła się nagle i niespodziewanie, więc wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i tylko, co pewien czas ktoś odzywał się próbując podtrzymać rozmowę lub rzucić nowy temat. Sherlock wrócił po kilku minutach, ale nie mierzył już wzrokiem Mycrofta. Godzinę później Greg i Molly pożegnali się i wyszli.  
- To by było na tyle. – John z kwaśną miną zaczął sprzątać ze stołu.  
- Zadzwonię po taksówkę. Dziękuję za gościnę. – Mycroft wstał z krzesła i powoli, z ociąganiem, zbierał się do wyjścia.  
- Możesz zostać. Mamy pokój gościnny. – Powiedział Sherlock patrząc na nietknięty filet ryby, leżący na jego talerzu. John znieruchomiał z miską w ręku i zapatrzył się na Holmesa, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Po chwili zreflektował się i dodał:  
- Sherlock ma rację. Jest już późno, zostań.  
- Dziękuję. – Powiedział Mycroft wpatrując się dziwnym spojrzeniem w brata, który udawał, że go nie widzi. John wyszedł do kuchni zmywać, więc zostali w pokoju sami.  
- Przepraszam. Nie mówiłem tego jeszcze. – Głos Mycrofta był ciężki i zmęczony.  
- To nic nie zmienia. – Sherlock wstał i podszedł do choinki. Zaczął przewieszać bombki i poprawiać łańcuchy.  
- Mieliśmy podobną, pamiętasz? – Mycroft podszedł do brata. – Stała w salonie i ubieraliśmy ją razem, ale zawsze poprawiałeś to, jak powiesiłem bombki.  
- Były niesymetryczne.  
- Sherlock… Przecież wiesz, że zawsze chcę ci pomóc. Jestem twoim bratem. Wiesz, że tego nie chciałem i nie wiedziałem, że tak się stanie. Mogłem to przewidzieć, ale… Starałem się pomóc ci od razu, po wszystkim.  
- To Molly mi pomogła.  
- Tak, panna Hooper wykazała się wyjątkowym altruizmem w stosunku do ciebie. Chciałem jej to wynagrodzić.  
- Pieniędzmi? Znowu chcesz kupić sobie ludzi? – Nagle odwrócił się do Mycrofta i spojrzał na niego z odrazą.  
- Nie to miałem na myśli.  
- Ale o to chodziło.  
- Nie możesz po prostu odpuścić? Nie oczekuję, że się rzucimy sobie w ramiona. Od ponad 15 lat nie umiemy się porozumieć, ale nie było tak źle. Sherlock… - Mycroft zrobił ruch ręką, jakby chciał położyć ją na ramieniu brata.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie. – Sherlock odsunął się w stronę okna. – Przez ciebie straciłem 3 lata, a mogłem stracić o wiele więcej. Jesteś gorszy niż Moriarty i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wszystko robiłeś w dobrej wierze, by mi pomóc. Prawda? – Uśmiechnął się cynicznie i oparł o parapet. – A może po prostu chodziło o ciebie? No tak… Ratowałeś kraj. Zapomniałem o tym. Wielki Mycroft, który wszystkich ratuje i poświęca jednostki dla swoich planów. Tym razem poświęciłeś mnie.  
- Sherlock, źle to rozumiesz.  
- Nie. To ty nigdy tego nie rozumiałeś. By zdobyć szczyty powoli oddawałeś wszystko, co miałeś. Poświęciłeś mamę, Caroline, a na koniec mnie.  
- Caroline to inna sprawa. Nie ma tu nic do znaczenia.  
- Naprawdę? Jedyna kobieta, która chciała z tobą być, a ty zostawiłeś ją dla świata, w którym żyjesz. Miała za niski status społeczny, by mogła wejść na salony, więc pozbyłeś się jej w odpowiednim momencie. Wyszło jej to na lepsze.  
- Sherlock, daj temu spokój. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, by wspominać przeszłość. – Mycroft przetarł oczy palcami.  
- Przyszedłeś po wybaczenie, ale nie licz na to. Nie możesz zniknąć z mojego życia, więc przynajmniej nie pojawiaj się w nim za często. Nie potrzebuję ciebie.  
- Oczywiście… W takim razie już pójdę. – Zabrał swoją parasolkę i płaszcz i wyszedł przed dom. Sherlock obserwował go przez okno. Widział jak czeka, a później wsiada do taksówki. Nie długo później pojawił się John i rozejrzał zdziwiony po pokoju.  
- Gdzie jest Mycroft?  
- Wrócił do domu. – Odparł Sherlock.  
- Tak szybko? Przecież miał zostać i…  
- Zaproś na jutro Grega i Molly. – Przerwał mu i wziął do ręki skrzypce.  
- Na jutro? Jasne, za chwilę zadzwonię do nich. – John spojrzał na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sherlock grał jedną z nostalgicznych melodii, które poznał w dzieciństwie.

25 grudnia

Pani Hudson wróciła niespodziewanie szybko. Tłumaczyła, że była cała rodzina, nie było miejsca, było głośno i w końcu spakowała się i wróciła na Baker Street. Od razu po powrocie przyszła do swoich lokatorów. Siedziała na kanapie i co pewien czas zerkała na Sherlocka, jakby bała się, że zniknie, gdy odwróci wzrok. Kilka godzin po pojawieniu się pani Hudson, przyszli też Greg i Molly. Atmosfera tego dnia była cieplejsza i spokojniejsza. Sherlock wyglądał dużo lepiej, a nawet starał się zachowywać wyjątkowo przyjaźnie i ograniczał uwagi, które potrafił rzucić w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.  
- Sherlock, zagraj nam coś na skrzypcach. – Poprosiła nieśmiało Molly i zaczerwieniła się od razu, gdy to powiedziała. Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął do ręki skrzypce i grał. Na początku smutne melodie, które po chwili przechodziły w coraz weselsze. Na koniec zagrał kilka świątecznych piosenek.  
- Zawsze mnie zadziwiasz. Ktoś tak okropny jak ty, a potrafi rozwikłać każdą sprawę i jeszcze gra na skrzypcach. Nie za dużo tego dostałeś? – Greg uśmiechał się do Sherlocka.  
- To pewnie wynagrodzenie tego, co musimy zwykle znosić. – Dodał John i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Grega. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nawet Sherlock uśmiechał się patrząc na przyjaciół.  
Goście wyszli późno, ponieważ nikomu nie było śpieszno do domu. Atmosfera udzieliła się wszystkim i razem spędzili godziny na rozmowach i uśmiechach. Gdy nawet pani Hudson zeszła do swojego mieszkania, by położyć się spać, John postanowił porozmawiać z Sherlockiem.  
- Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo miło. – Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na kanapie obok przyjaciela.  
- Tak. Molly podobały się perfumy.  
- Wszystko w porządku? Wiem, że wczoraj… - Nagle uderzył w kompletnie inny ton.  
- Nie przejmuj się John. Nic mi nie jest. Wiem, że słyszałeś większość mojej rozmowy z Mycroftem. Przekonująco udawałeś zdziwienie, że go nie ma. – Sherlock spojrzał z dezaprobatą na Johna.  
- Mógłbyś czasem poudawać, że mi wierzysz. Jestem kiepskim aktorem.  
- Jesteś dobrym aktorem, ale znam cię dobrze, by wiedzieć, że grasz. Mało tego nagle zakręciłeś kran, gdy nasza rozmowa się rozkręciła.  
- Mój błąd. Powinienem o tym pomyśleć. – John roześmiał się.  
- Mycroft nie będzie nam już więcej przeszkadzał. Wiem, że za nim nie przepadasz. – Powiedział po chwili Sherlock. Obaj z Johnem oglądali powtórkę „Doktora Who". Doktor właśnie uciekał przed choinkami.  
- Nie o to chodzi. Byłem na niego zły, ale nie musisz przez to ograniczać kontaktów z bratem.  
- Nie potrzebuję ich. Poradzę sobie bez niego.  
- Ale czy on poradzi sobie bez ciebie? – Powiedział cicho John. Sherlock udał, że nie słyszał ostatniego pytania i obaj wpatrywali się w ekran telewizora.


End file.
